Robin, dead?
by Serena M00N
Summary: Robins friends have been ignoring him lately, but that's not their fault, they can't see him, he's dead. Why has he been pulled from afterlife he can't remember? How did he die in the first place? And WHAT will Starfire do now that he's gone? Go easy on me, it's my first try on fanfiction, and my first TT fanfic, but I owe it to them, they're the reason I found this sight.
1. Chapter 1: Robin, dead?

**Please don't kill me if I never finish. I've never been good at that, But I'll try my best. **

**Also, I do not nor will I ever (though I wish I did) own Teen Titans, otherwise, their show would still be on Cartoon Network, with new episodes at least once a month. . . **

Robin sat there, watching her sleep, still mulling over the events that had just occurred.

_She's so peaceful, I could just watch her sleep all night_, he thought, still gazing at the beautiful Starfire. _What's wrong with me? I'd never do something like this normally..._

But this wasn't normally, was it? First, Cyborg and Beastboy had ignored him, though that wasn't entirely unusual, since they were playing video games and there wasn't any alarm . . .

_But why did _Raven_ act like she couldn't see me?_

Suddenly, Starfire stirred, and Robin slowly got up and prepared to leave the room, embarrassed at the thought of being caught in her room.

"Robin? Are you... no, you couldn't be."

At first, Robin was relieved that Starfire hadn't caught him in her room, but, then, a horrible thought occurred to him.

_What if they really can't see me?_

Then, Starfire began sobbing, and Robin's suspicions were confirmed when she reacted to his touch, but seemed not to see him.

"Oh, Star, please tell me you can see me."

But Starfire just went back to her sobbing.

_I guess they can't hear me either_, thought Robin sadly.

"Why do I torment myself? I could have sworn I felt Robin, had been certain that Robin was here, but Robin is dead, so he can not be here."

_I'm dead?_ Shock ran through Robin, making him feel faint and dizzy.

Then, a knock came at the door, and Starfire, wiping away her tears, opened it.

Raven was there, and she looked cautiously at Starfire as she asked, "May I come in?"

"Of course, friend Raven, you are always welcome in my room."

"We heard you crying, it's been a long time."

_What does she mean, a long time?_

"I know, but tonight, I dreamt that he was here, and it was so real, for a moment I had thought..."

"Star, you can't keep beating yourself up like this. We all know Robin was special to you, even more than he was to us, but I'm afraid you have to let him go."

"I suppose you are right, Raven, but..."

"You just don't want to, I know."

Robin was reeling. He was dead, who knows for how long, and Starfire was having a hard time moving on.

_Oh, Star, I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't stay away. I had to protect you._

Two Weeks Later...

"Come on Starfire, maybe a party is just what you need."

"I don't really want to be around people right now..."

"Star! It's been two years, he isn't coming back!"

"Raven, don't you realize what tonight is!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Sure, stay here."

"Thank you."

**Bet you can guess what that night was, but I'll listen to suggestions before updating the next bit of the story. I already know how I want this to be explained, but if I find a better idea I may steal it from some innocent commenter. Don't sue, I'll give you credit!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chat with Slade

**In reply to ****LoneStarGirl93**:** Yeah, I know they WERE a bit OOC, but Robin IS in shock, I mean, wouldn't YOU be a bit OOC if you just found out you had been dead for two years? And Raven was trying to get Starfire's mind off of it, so just imagine that party line very kindly and filled with fake happiness, for Starfire's sake. Also, her emotions control her powers so I figured after two years of meditation it might have gotten her in control of those emotions, and when I imagined her sitting down and comforting Star, I also imagined a destroyed room and uncontrolled emotions, though that WOULD have been interesting to write, but Raven would imagine that too, probably, and she is just too responsible to let that happen. If you want, her voice is full of suppressed pain, though I guess that didn't show too well. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, then I would know who Slade is, and I don't. Also, the "Terra" in the last episode wouldn't be Terra at all, but her identical twin with power over a different element, and the reason her statue was gone would be that Slade, desperate for an apprentice, had taken it and was seeing if he could wake her. And I am unsure of that. Also, I would pay people for their Fanfiction and print out books of them, so people can still read them when they have no power. **** But I don't own the Teen Titans, so I can only make the Terra twin in a different story I'm working on. **

Starfire was still lying on her bed when Robin felt a tug. It wasn't a physical tug, more of an insane wish to move somewhere, a tug on his mind. _Now that doesn't bode well,_ Robin thought, _whoever wants me can't want me just for a chat._ But it didn't seem like he had a choice.

_I know this place, this is Sl-_

"Hello, Robin"

_Slade's headquarters._

"You know, I never meant to kill you, I would have truly preferred it if you had chosen to join me, but nonetheless, here we are."

Robin looked coldly at his enemy, preparing to ask why Slade could see him, but something else caught his eye.

"I see that you found your body," said Slade, smiling coldly, "and I can't see you, or hear you, but I can feel you. Here, let me explain."

Slade walked up to Robins cold corpse, then took a dark flask of, something, and dropped a tiny amount of it on his lips, and suddenly a feeling of, energy, life, and warmth began coursing through Robin.

"Since I summoned you with this," Slade said, holding up the flask, "I can sense how you feel. And, I can bring you back."

_Yeah, if I become your apprentice._

"Glad you're seeing reason."

"Not at all."

"Oh, I can hear you now, that last drop gave you a little more substance. And I think you will."

"In your dreams, Slade."

"No, Robin, in yours."

**And I'll just let you ponder that while I decide exactly what it means.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alive again!

**Was I evil? My sister thinks so, in fact, she's the reason I'm updating this so quickly. OW! Sorry, that was her, Gah! Alright, to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans otherwise some really awesome stuff would be happening, and I could take requests for what the best s6e1 would be like, but anyway...I don't own it, WAAAAA! Oh look, a lottery ticket, maybe if I win I can buy Teen Titans. Nope, **** maybe next time.**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out. But, in the meantime, let's get down to business, shall we? I really do need to reanimate you now, because I'm not entirely certain I can keep your body in good condition for another year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I need to bring you back to life on your birthday, don't I?"

"Why do you want to; I can't remember how I died, but I'm fairly certain you had something to do with it."

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yeah, you hate to lose."

"Maybe. So, do you your birthday present?"

"Why should I care if you bring me back to life? You can bring me back to life, but I can't go back to my life as it was."

"Which means you'll be easier to convince into apprenticeship."

"Never"

"We shall see, Robin, we shall see."

_Where am I now?_ Robin thought groggily as he picked himself up, his head throbbing as he did. It appeared to be a dark alley, not typically the type of place a hero would want to wake up in. _Well, is it so unexpected that Slade would drop me off somewhere like this?_

Robin began to walk out of the alley, then he realized that he was actually back, meaning he might need to disguise himself, to avoid some stares until he decided to talk to his old team. _If I ever do,_ he thought, bitterly, _this isn't exactly the kind of thing you talk about over waffles and herbal tea._

Luckily, he must have been wearing his reversible suit when he died, perhaps because they were planning on going somewhere they didn't want to be recognized later that night, but whatever the reason, he didn't have to do what he did in Tokyo and wait for some unfortunate criminal to try to mug him, which could lead to some tough questions. So he flipped his suit, and then he _appeared_ to be wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Lastly, he tied up his cape and utility belt to bake a kind of backpack, and began to make his way towards Titans Tower, but stopped himself. _I can't go there, I might get caught._ _But then again, I don't really have much to hide. I'll just go to the island, and decide what else to do when the time comes._

**Am I still evil? Oh, and yes, I know the whole "anniversary of your death" is typical, but it's cliché, because that's how it works in fairytales, they usually come back on their death's anniversary, I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with life and death only able to be exchanged on the anniversary of an important event in their life? Nobody really knows how it works, but I really did think an important day better than just any old day, and that's why I did it on his birthday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**I've decided I'm not going to bother anyone with long excuses which have been used a million times. Now, since I find it entertaining when other authors do this, I will now have a fictional character do the disclaiming for me.**

_**Mysterious voice**_**: Well, hello, hello, hello...**

**Me: Count OLAF? What are **_**YOU **_**doing here? I was gonna have Jinx do the disclaimer for me.**

**Count Olaf (slightly miffed): She had an orthodontist appointment.**

**Me: (mumbles) That poor girl! (stops mumbling) But what are YOU doing here!**

**Count Olaf: Everyone else she knew was doing hero or villain stuff.**

**Me: But how does she know YOU!**

**Count Olaf: That's not important! Listen, do you want a disclaimer or not?**

**Me: Never mind, I'll just have some random OC do it. Ah, here he is!**

**RandomGothDudeWhoLikesRaven: This girl doesn't own Teen Titans, whatever.**

**Count Olaf: **_**Mumbles and goes away**_**.**

**Me: Thank goodness that's over, now, on with the show (story, whatever)!**

**PS: I am moving to Raven's POV; please tell me how I did with her.**

They didn't end up going to the party; it had just been another useless attempt to help Starfire. (**RandomGothDudeWhoLikesRaven: Parties are pointless anyway. Me: GO! RandomGothDudeWhoLikesRaven: Whatever.) **It had been exactly two years and still Starfire could not accept the loss. Raven had, of course, had experience dealing with controlling her emotions, and it was still several months before lamps completely stopped breaking. Now Raven used those emotions to channel her power, pretending every villain that gave them trouble was Slade, like they all did. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and especially Starfire, all fought villains as if each and every one were responsible for the loss of their leader. Raven could still remember the first time a villain had caused trouble after the team's loss; it had been Malchior, back from the other dimension that the Herald sent him to and attempting to use their emotional imbalance to gain control of Jump City. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of toying with Starfire. Raven had never seen Starfire close to killing after she came to earth, but she wasn't quite in control of herself during that fight, and that was when Raven realized that someone had to step up as leader, and it couldn't be Starfire. So, reluctant as she was, Raven became the next leader of the Teen Titans.

_Well, I couldn't let Starfire lead us, in her condition. And Beastboy and Cyborg didn't look so good either._

None of the Titans ever really got over Robin's death, but Raven was the most controlled. Beastboy and Cyborg didn't mope anymore, and even played video games once in a while, but they all had the nightmares, and Beastboy still hadn't regained his (rather lousy) sense of humor. But Raven controlled her emotions best. And they all tread carefully around Starfire, especially after seeing what she did to Malchior. Still, they all couldn't forget what had happened.

_Careful, _thought Raven, noticing a lamp close to bursting, _you aren't completely in control either. Why did we have to go after Slade that day? Why couldn't Robin just let the lead go for once? It was his BIRTHDAY for crying out loud. Sure, my birthday was destined for misery, but everyone would have been better off if we took his birthday off. If we had the Titans East go after Slade instead, if Robin hadn't insisted, if Starfire hadn't, well, if Starfire hadn't been used against us by Slade. If Slade had gotten past the cliff and away from the edge before we caught up to him, if Starfire had caught Robin, if I wasn't busy with the kids and Bobby..._

Crack, crash, groan.

_Careful, careful! Get a hold of yourself! Do you want the tower to come down around your ears?_

"Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos."

"You OK, Raven?"

"Yes, Beastboy, I'm fine."

"You know, sometimes it helps to talk."

"I can't let these emotions out, they're too dangerous."

"What if I get the Herald to send you on a little vacation to an uninhabited dimension so you can lose control for a little bit?"

"That would be great, but what if you need me?"

"I'm sure we can manage."

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!_

"Trouble; Beastboy, get Starfire. This shouldn't take long."

**So, Malchior getting out of another dimension isn't too unbelievable, right? Right? Anyway, Starfire DIDN'T kill him, just nearly killed him. The other Titans restrained her, even Raven. I honestly don't know what to do next. Should I stick with Raven's POV or move to another Titan? If no one reviews in the next week I won't bother making another chapter! I'm warning you! Also, did ANYONE get a laugh out of my disclaimer? And if you have any other ideas for a creative disclaimer, tell me! Please.**


	5. Chapter 5: What do you want, Slade?

**I've decided to take a ride in Starfire's head for this chapter, mostly because of the really intense stuff that's going on in there. If you think Jinx needed more screen time, visit my other story ****Titans Chance**** which I just started.**

_**Suddenly, a paper airplane flies in from DC comics bearing a message.**_

**Oh, of course. I do not own Teen Titans, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't buy it if I could.**

I rise from my memories upon hearing the alarm. _Why did we half to go out tonight? It's bad enough to half to deal with the anniversary of_ his _death, but to half to battle when my emotions are so out of whack...I only hope I don't kill the poor thief._

As I reach the command center, Raven looks at me worriedly, and says, "If you want to, you can stay here this time"

"Who is it?"

"Slade."

"I'm going."

"OK, but Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Just try to control yourself."

Not answering, I turn towards the door and fly out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

When we reach the docks, we can't see Slade anywhere. _Not surprising, he has been laying low since he killed Robin, never giving me a chance to get revenge. After Robin's passing, I took up his obsession with Slade, determined to make him pay. But once again, Slade has evaded us._

"Hello, Titans."

_Then again..._

"Slade"

"Where's your old friend, hasn't he joined you yet?"

"What are you talking about, Slade?"

"Why, Robin, of course."

"Liar! Robin is dead, and YOU killed him!"

"But I also brought him back."

"Impossible," this time it is Raven speaking, "Slade just wants to get our hopes up, so he can dash them and turn us back into the emotional wrecks we were before."

"Interesting theory, Raven, but I assure you, I'm telling the truth."

"But why would Robin not find us? Why would Robin not find me? Why..."

"Starfire, get a hold of yourself! Right now the most important thing is getting Slade behind bars."

"You are right, Cyborg, the most important thing right now is getting Slade. We can ask the questions later."

"Sorry, kids, but I'm afraid I have to go, and you have another appointment. See you soon!

And with that, Slade is gone, leaving all of us sad and confused. I don't understand why Slade wants us to be so confused, but I do know that I'm not letting him get away with it this time.

"Starfire! Come on, I know you want to get Slade, but there's trouble at the mall."

"Was not freezing the other villains with the Brotherhood of Evil supposed to decrease trouble?"

"Well YEAH, but some of them got out a couple months ago, remember?"

"_And_ we're still not sure who released them."

"So what is the trouble?"

"Hive 5, they're still stealing from clothing stores, but _we_ still have to stop them."

Sighing, I nod, but I know that I'm not gonna rest till Slade explained himself, and I know there is only one way to make him give me a straight answer.

"Starfire!"

"Coming."

Taking one last look in Slade's direction, I join my friends.

**So, how'd I do? Too bloodthirsty? Yes? No? Anyone there? Hello? I'll die if no one reviews! I warned you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**So...here's what's new. I have rediscovered the labyrinth, cried because of the horrible, but well orchestrated, ending to ****Where the Red Fern Grows****, and decided that Nkcandygirl, my first commenter, is now my cyber-pal. **

**Disclaimer: My B-day isn't till September, but since I'm gonna have to share it could someone PWETTY PWEASE start looking towards getting me Teen Titans for my birthday? I solemnly swear that I would take episode requests and try to good the good TT justice! Come on, don't you trust me?**

**This chapter is first in Robin's POV and then in Starfire's.**

It was stupid, foolhardy, really. Even if all his stuff was still there, the suitcase and its contents couldn't help his situation. After all, he could no more explain all this to Batman then he could to the Teen Titans. And the pictures of his teammates could cause nothing but heartache, especially the ones of Starfire that were hidden in the secret compartment. And his parents costumes... Robin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Had I seen them while I was dead? Had they talked to me? Why can't I remember, is it just part of coming back? And what was Slade talking about, in_ my_ dreams? Is he going to torment me with nightmares?_

To Robin's great surprise, he was already at his bed. Taking a quick glace around the room, he reached down to pull the hidden lever.

"Who are you? What are you doing in... Robin?"

Starfire sounded scared, unsure of herself, as if sure he was an apparition. What she said next confirmed his suspicions.

"No, it can not be. Slade... Slade said that you were back, and now I dream that you are back, but it is just a dream. I will wake up, still lying on the floor of his room, carpet wet with tears. Everything will be the same as since he died, and you will be gone."

"Starfire..." he started, unsure of what to do.

"NO! Do not speak, that will make it worse in the morning, it always does. I am convinced that you are alive, but always wake up. No, do not bother now; can not you see I mourn too much already? I have to stop torturing myself."

"Starfire, honestly..."

"Quiet apparition! You can not be here, have I not told you already? Please..."

"Starfire."

"Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg? What are you doing in this dream?"

"Starfire, this time it isn't a dream."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

I dare not hope. I had tried to come to terms with Robin's death, tried so hard. I had been getting better at it to, but my remaining teammates had never joined in the dreams till now. Suddenly, a realization dawned on me.

"No, it is still a dream. Slade must be behind the dreams, must have been all along, I was getting better at denying myself hope. Maybe he knew, and this is another of his tricks. It can not be... It simply can not be."

"Starfire..."

"I SAID TO BE QUIET!" I say, all but bursting into tears, "please..."

"I'll go."

"Don't be ridiculous Robin!"

"Raven, if Starfire doesn't want me here I'll go. I deserve it anyway, sneaking away instead of going to find you guys..."

"We wouldn't have believed it, and Cyborg would have checked for batteries," Beastboy said, cracking a small smile, the first for a long time.

"Starfire's just in shock. At least stay till morning," added Cyborg.

"Fine, but can I go to sleep? I've experienced the 'final resting place' and I'm still exhausted."

"All right, come on, Starfire."

I follow my friends out of Robin's room, fully expecting to still be there when she woke up.

**So? How was I? Few comments though I get, they're addicting. Too OOC? Did you expect them to all fight Robin? Too cliché? Did you like what I thought was in Robby-poo's suitcase? Who should I have be the first villain, other than Slade, to witness Robin's return? DOES Starfire accept that she is not just in some twisted dream? Whose mind should I visit next? If I don't get an answer to one of those questions soon then I swear I shall forsake this story forever!**

**NO SHE WON'T!**

**GET **_**OFF**_** SISTER! YES. I. WILL.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: The News is Out!

**I really did mean to do this a LONG time ago, and I'd bore you with excuses, but I'll just get to the story. Also, my sister has a pencil to my neck. YEAH, she has issues. **_**She's a maniac, a psychopath, she's insane. **_**See, even she agrees with me. Actually, it's the other way around; I'm the psychopath and I only think she's crazy because she's more of a teenager than me and she's 10. I, on the other hand, want to go back and start over from birth (with my memories in tact, of course.) Alright, alright. I'll get on with it.**

**I do not own, though I wish to.**

**But, as it is, you can't sue.**

It wasn't possible. Robin could not be alive. He just couldn't. It was never real. I always woke up. He was never there. Never outside the realm of night. _But he is now, so shut up and be grateful._

I should be grateful, but still... "Why didn't you come to us, why wait for Slade to tell us?"

"Slade told you I was alive!? What's he up too?"

"We don't know, but we need to find out."

"So you were not going to tell us at all?"

"You wouldn't have believed me, and it's not like I could just start my life back up as if nothing had happened! I already explained this too the others, Star."

"But why no-"

"Titans, trouble!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Finally, I will be able to defeat Raven, the dark witch, and _I_ will terrify _her I _this time. Because with my new power to control all light in the world, I will blind EVERYONE in the UNIVERSE. Wait, that's not possible, he's dead, not _Robin. _There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts..._

"I do believe in spooks! I DO believe in spooks!"

o.o

"He must have fainted from fright, usually only I get that kind of reaction from him, good work Robin"

"I didn't do anything."

"No, you didn't. But you'll probably end up getting that kind of reaction from a lot of villains until they get used to the fact that you're alive again."

"I feel like Jason Todd, just a little."

"I haven't ruled it out yet."

"Beastboy..."

"I know, shut up."

"Thank you. Hey, look, our guest is awake. Too bad the police haven't shown up yet, I swear, they get lazier every year."

"What did you expect; we do their job for them."

"True."

"Well, if you kids are done bickering, I gotta flash."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Two Dr. Peppers and a light whiskey."

"Those brat Titans beat you again?"

"Don't they always."

"Your tables over there."

I walk towards the indicated table, where Control Freak and Mad Mod wait for me.

"So, love, what's the big news, my favorite little ducky back from the dead?"

"Actually, yes."

"The "Boy Blunder" is back? No offense, but that sounds more like a cliché movie than truth. You been watching "Batman, Under the Red Hood" re-runs again?"

"No, this was definitely Richard Grayson, our favorite little birdie."

"Then let's pay the little snot a visit, shall we, lads?"

**Am I a horrible poet? I promise that after the next chapter I shall add a little fluff, can't promise it'll be good fluff, but it'll be fluff. Maybe I'll make a long chapter next time. I hate fight scenes. I'll just get some practice. That, or I'll just skip them.**

**Until next time!**

**-Sa- OOPS-Serena**


	8. Chapter 8: Blight comes into the Picture

**Alright, ****Robstarforever2017****, my darling pets shall **_**not**_** die, for I am updating. I've been up to my ears in, well, **_**EVERYTHING**_**! And… I may have… Been reading… Other FanFictions… As well… But hey, I needed **_**something**_** to cheer me up. Especially *shudder* after *shudder* seeing *shudder* that **_**awful**_** *shudder* commercial for *shudder* Teen Titans Go. God, that was horrible. **

**I obviously don't own Teen Titans. The mere fact that this is on FanFiction should be my disclaimer. However, besides that, if I owned Teen Titans, if **_**any**_** of us owned Teen Titans, we wouldn't be faced with the abomination the idiotic president of Cartoon Network is allowing to air.**

**Well, now that I'm done ranting, on to the story!**

'_How can Slade be so evil? He… He was always so kind to me. Always helped me, taught me how to control myself… Why does he want me to do this terrible thing?' _I feel like crying. Why would the only person who has ever shown me any form of kindness want me too do such a horrible thing? '_Maybe I truly am just _Blight _on humanity.'_

**Love me or hate me, it still counts as an update, so my pets shall live. Think of it this way; next chapter has fluff. I kind of want to get back to sleep now, so… Oh, come ON Rachel, let me sleep. I'm still recovering from the play Tuesday and Thursday. I might already be done recovery already if you didn't remind Mom that there was school Friday. Go ahead… Go ahead and mumble. I'll mumble right back… **_**Anyway**_**, I'm going to sleep… I'll probably update again sometime this vacation… Almost definitely if I live past Tuesday. Oh, Cartoon Network, you need new management. Badly.**


End file.
